Eien
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: "Itsumo aishiteru, Kagome" Sesshomaru said holding her in his arms, his mate, his love, forever. Sess X Kag


_Eien_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Summary: "__Itsumo aishiteru, Kagome" Sesshomaru said holding her in his arms, his mate, his love, forever. _

_**A/N: **__** Eien means "Forever." And the summary means, "I will always love you"**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Eternal _

Kagome Higurashi was late, missed the bus and now had to run four blocks to Sakura west high school. She would now walk into school a sweaty mess—it was a cold Monday morning and she didn't have physical fitness class today. She was a senior this year too and how would it look if she walked into school like this? Her best friend Sango would die of horror—not to mention the entire student body would laugh at her predicament without getting the story first. It was the first day of school after all….

But how did all this happen? How indeed?

**IT WAS BECAUSE THE DAMN FRICKEN' TAISHO LIMO ALMOST RAN HER OVER ON MAIN STREET! THAT'S HOW!**

She had to literally jump away to avoid getting hit and the light of the street said, "Pedestrian's Walk" damn couldn't the driver read the sign? She almost died and no one would care! She had fallen on the street on her bottom; her hands were now a bit scraped since she tried to support her fall. She ended up landing in a muddy puddle since it had been raining earlier. Just her luck. Wait till she got to school! She was going to give the Taisho a piece of her mind and perhaps have him arrested and sent to jail for attempted murder. But then again he did own half of Japan…..she had nothing on him and never would.

What did she ever do to that…that.. millionaire heir, Sesshomaru Taisho? And what was he doing going to high school anyway? He was in college. Perhaps he was going to go 'settle' a matter in the office yet again. That half-brother of his, Inuyasha was probably in trouble again. A shame that he always had to 'fix' things for Inuyasha. His father Inu-Taisho was currently out of the country.

The girls always swooned over Sesshomaru when he came to high school, which was often. Kagome frowned at this and didn't know why it bothered her. She had nothing on Sesshomaru. He was her no one. She picked herself up and brushed her muddy skirt. Inuyasha had the making of a nobody when he got older…that's why she dumped the rich half-breed bastard. Not to mention she saw Inuyasha and that tramp Kikyo making out and rolling around in his bed when she came over. It was Sesshomaru who pulled her away from the scene….Kagome was too stunned to move forgetting at the moment that she had feet to move away. Instead of lashing out at her boyfriend she was too stunned to speak. "Kagome..Kagome dear…" Sesshomaru said softly and she allowed him to pull her unresisting body along the hall, downstairs back to the kitchen. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the presence of the pair.

They came into the kitchen and Sesshomaru led her back to her bar stool and listened to Kagome rant on and on. If he wasn't used to her he would've thought it annoying but from her it was amusing and endearing. "Inuyasha…I'll never forgive him! And as of today we are so over!" Kagome said.

"Good to hear it Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he poured her a cup of water and told her he was driving her home.

_-Flashback- _

_Inuyasha had called Kagome on the phone on Thursday asking if she could be a 'study buddy' and go over their chemistry class notes. He was panicking over mid-terms and Kagome said she'd be over soon. She called Sango then and told her she was sorry but she couldn't come over for a sleepover with the rest of the girls because Inuyasha asked her over. _

_Sango was upset and said that she better not study in his bedroom, rather study in the kitchen, in the study, somewhere public or heck even in front of his big brother Sesshomaru. Sango was always looking out for her friend and even bought her pepper spray and a pocket-knife for her b-day and told her to use them if he tried anything funny. Kick him where it hurts and then call the police. It was only Sango that knew Inuyasha had asked Kagome whether she would sleep with him….Not even Kagome's mother knew that. The only reason Kagome was going was because it was early in the morning and Sesshomaru was home._

_Odd…that she would seek comfort in Sesshomaru, the ice-block. She called him, 'My ice-block' and he just smirked brushing it away. A term of endearment he made it seem, not minding at all and it warmed her heart. In a way he was like family and their witty banter made Inuyasha jealous. Kagome smirked at that as she recalled Inuyasha yelling at her face saying that Sesshomaru was more like her boyfriend than he was. _

_Shaking her head she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a long blue and v-neck soft woolen sweater and a pulled on her knee-high boots over her jeans. Checking her complexion, she put on some lip gloss and mascara and brushed her hair. Grabbing her keys and bag she ran down the stairs and told her mom she was going over to Inuyasha's to study. Her mom asked whether anyone else would be home and Kagome said that Sesshomaru would be. She knew her mom would never let her had Inuyasha been alone. Was Sesshomaru that trustworthy to her mother then?_

_Shrugging thinking this was unimportant at the moment she said sayonara and walked out the door towards her car. She always smiled, heart filling with love when she saw her car, a Blue Ford Mustang 2010 convertible, a birthday gift from Sesshomaru…Inuyasha had erupted into flames when he found out because he had forgotten about it after all. Getting in her car she turned the car on and drove to Taisho mansion. _

_She pushed a remote that opened the gates that had a large "T" on it and pulled into the D-Driveway and parked right in front of the doors of the mansion. Getting out she grabbed her bag and locked the door. She briefly glanced at the Red Honda Civic parked behind her thinking there was nothing wrong. _

_Knocking on the doors she expected for the butler, Taro to open the door but it was Sesshomaru who seemed somewhat upset to see her but she didn't notice. Damn but he always looked good. He was wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt which was half-open revealing some of his muscled chest and a pair of dark denim jeans. She was way over blushing and giggling like a school girl when she saw him. It was too often she saw him bare-chested. Hell you should see him in swimming trunks in the pool at their annual "Taisho pool party". Her friends pointed and giggled but she just told them to get over it. She felt it somewhat her 'responsibility' to protect him from everyone. Of course Sesshomaru never told anyone that she made his blood pressure rise with want when he saw her in a blue and black bikini. _

"_Hi Sesshomaru. I'm here to study with Inuyasha for our Chemistry exam." Her blue eyes smiled into his amber eyes. She blinked at him for a second staring at his forehead as he seemed to be in deep thought over something. She had kissed him there before but he hadn't minded so…_

"_Indeed. It's nice to see you again Kagome." He said nodding and let her in shutting the door behind him. For the first time in his life he wasn't happy she was here…at this moment. Perhaps he should've told her before. This was going to hurt her but of course he couldn't stop Inuyasha…he could ruin his life any way he wanted but dragging Kagome into this was unacceptable. _

_She looked around and said, "So where's Inuyasha? He should be here if he wants help. Sheesh you think the guy would care about his grades. He should be on his knees thanking me that I even showed up." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen and put her bag on the island counter and sat at the bar stool like she lived here. He walked in behind her and said he'd go and get the baka himself. Kagome nodded as she started pulling out notes, her textbook and a pen to write. _

_Kagome was busy going over something about elements and their uses when she heard something funny. Her head whipped up as she heard the scream of a female from upstairs. She stood up abruptly and staring running up the other staircase the mansion had. The one Sesshomaru didn't go up from. This staircase would lead her up faster than the other. Apparently he wanted to take his time but she couldn't have that, some girl could be in trouble. _

_She reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. Sure she was physically fit, but damn the Taisho mansion had one too many stairs!_

"_Inuyasha!" the female's voice panted and Kagome stilled as she approached Inuyasha's bedroom. Those didn't sound like a voice in pain to her. Who do you suppose was making it? She creaked the door open, determined to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind because it was HIM that needed tutoring not her! And here he was doing god-knew-what in his room and…."Inuyasha! Ahh…ohh…right there…yes!" and Kagome's hand froze on the handle. She was frozen to the spot as she watched…oh dear dear god…She hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru's presence behind her pulling her away from the horrific scene… from his half-brother and his ignorance. Wait till his father heard about this one. Inuyasha was always his 'daddy's favorite' but he viewed Kagome as his special 'little girl'. Wrapping an arm around her waist he walked down the stairs with her. _

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome was in deep distress as she stared at her cup of water. Why? Was she not good enough for Inuyasha? GASP! How long had this relationship between him and Kikyo been going on? She stared at Sesshomaru then. How long did he know about it? "I'll drive you home Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice but she barely heard him. Walking outside the large doors of the mansion, Kagome following him in a silent March sort of way, she was not paying attention to anything.

_Inuyasha…._

He opened the passenger side of the door for her; she sat in and put her belt on. He shut the door firmly and walked over to the driver side. Pulling out of the driveway the pair silently made their way over to Kagome's house. She watched the night Tokyo scenery pass her by fast, lights, people laughing, cars, etc sighed and looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

His eyes were on the road, he looked tense as he drove to her house. She shook her head inwardly. Why couldn't Inuyasha be more like his half-brother? What had sparked her interest in Inuyasha in the first place anyway? She slumped into the leather seat not bothering to utter a single word to Sesshomaru….even if it was thanks. He would and should already know she was grateful.

He slowed down and parked close to the shrine. Kagome opened the door and stepped out. "Wait. I'll walk you to the door Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome opened her mouth to say he didn't have to but he already was out and she sighed out loud, Sesshomaru ignoring that sigh. They walked up the very long steps and Kagome whispered a 'thanks' when they reached the top.

The front door opened to reveal Mrs. Higurashi looking relieved to see her. "Oh Kagome dear. Thank goodness! I called the house but no one was picking up the phone! How did your study go with Inuyasha?"

'_Yeah cause Inuyasha's busy with that kinky-hoe…'_ Kagome seethed inwardly. "Oh great mom, just great."

"Sesshomaru thank you for dropping Kagome off." She said and bowed a little. He nodded bowing back slightly to show his respects to her. She was Kagome's mom after all. She stared at the darkening sky as it started to drizzle. She said, "Oh dear it is so late and dark out too. Sesshomaru you should not be driving back in this sort of weather at all! Come now why don't you spend the night here with us? Come come…before it starts to pour down on us." She left no room for arguments as she made her way back to the house.

"But…" Kagome started wanting to argue her case. She stared at Sesshomaru who just gave her a devilish smirk. She didn't blush at him…she glared her eyes saying that this was all his fault. She huffed as she brushed past him hoping she could slam the door in his face but he was too fast…dammit.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome hissed as she saw her mother make her way to the kitchen humming something.

"You know most girls would die to have me in their home…spending the night you know." He said absently playing with a lock of her hair.

"You arrogant bas…Grr…I'm not one of those air-headed girls who fantasize about you!" Kagome shot back poking him. She could clearly tell he was enjoying this immensely.

"Hn." He said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled from the kitchen as she looked at the pair. Truly they made an adorable couple and she wondered why the two didn't see that they were clearly made for each other? And get together? Currently Kagome was hissing and glaring at him and Sesshomaru was smirking, a look that said he'd rather be kissing her than arguing. Why must she date Inuyasha? He had stood her up countless times, Kagome's heart always broken because of it. Sesshomaru was always there to be her knight….silver haired..in shining armor in fact. She shook her head as she went back to cutting the vegetables.

"Hn?" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you do not like him." He said in a teasing voice.

"This Sesshomaru would be correct in that assumption." Kagome said watching as he sat on the couch. "Oi! Why are you making yourself at home and with my things too?" she said as she watched him take the pillow/remote.

"Kagome dear why don't you go and change? You look cold." He said, now staring at her _form. _

"**GAH!** Why do I even bother?" Kagome said throwing her arms up in the air and stomped her way upstairs muttering about silver haired rich brats. Opening the door to her room she made her way to her closet. "Pajama pants? Night suit? Skirt? Pants? Sweats?"

"Why should I care what he thinks?" Kagome said glaring at her closet. She just needed something warm to wear. Jeans and a sweatshirt...yeah that's what she'd wear. She had pulled her shirt off when….

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called from the door, stood in the doorway and stared at her.

"AHH!" Kagome screeched throwing the nearest available thing that was close to her…her red panties. He caught them of course and she swore he was laughing…dying of laughter inside. He was observing them thoughtfully while she turned pinker.

He looked at her then and waved the panties at her. "Kagome dear perhaps you'd like to put a shirt on. Although I do enjoy seeing your lacy blue bra." He said staring at her chest.

"**YOU PERVERT!"** Kagome yelled. She grabbed her panties from his hand, pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. She huffed as she turned around to face her closet again. She smiled, eyes closed as she thought about him and his antics. Foolish fun…Things he only pulled with her.

Sesshomaru grinned as he walked down the stairs, back to the couch. "Dear did you tell Kagome it's time for dinner?"

"Oh yes." He said nodding. _'And I've already had my fill. Kagome Higurashi. Delicious.'_

"Oh and you can take Souta's room, he's over at a friend's for the weekend, it's across from Kagome's room. You remember right? You used to play there when you were kids." She said. Interesting. Was she trying to push the two together? Sesshomaru wouldn't put it past her.

Kagome made her way downstairs, pointedly ignoring Sesshomaru completely as she brushed past him. He caught her wrist and gave her a 'please forgive me' look. She nodded, was it a yes or a whatever? But said nothing. "So okaa-san what's for dinner?" she said sitting at the table, Sesshomaru following close behind her.

"Sukiyaki, rice, vegetable and noodle stew along with other seasonings and mixes." Mrs. Higurashi said happily. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other. It was like she knew he was coming or they would have company….odd. Mom's sometimes seemed to know everything…odd. They started eating as they talked about school and other things, leaving out the part about family and relationship troubles. She didn't want her mom to worry although Sesshomaru disagreed saying that her mother would be the best help and support for her and of course he would be there with her.

Mrs. Higurashi started washing the dishes shooing the pair out saying that she'd take care of them while the both had fun doing things and catching up. They didn't know what to make of her suggestion. Shrugging they walked up the stairs.

Kagome headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and Sesshomaru went to go investigate Souta's bedroom. Interesting so the boy liked the color blue. Although he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Kagome...he wouldn't mind carrying her off kicking and screaming about the injustice. It would deem inappropriate in her mom's eyes….damn.

Kagome walked to her room, locking the door firmly this time, went to go retrieve a pair of pajamas, a silly grin on her face thinking about Sesshomaru. She heard a knock on the door and she pulled her top on quickly and turned the lock, opening the door.

"What the accommodations not good enough for you?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be rude Kagome. I just came to say goodnight." He said in a suggestive seductive voice. Of course this made many girls melt into a puddle but Kagome just raised an eyebrow and smiled softly.

"Good night Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Hn." He said. She rolled her eyes and shut her door. Upon closing, she turned around to face the window, sank to the ground, a silly smile on her face. "Goodnight." She repeated whispering it to no one. Sesshomaru heard her and walked towards Souta's room. He left the door slightly open to make sure nothing happened to Kagome at night. Although there were no real dangers…he found himself caring for her more than any female he had ever met.

Kagome lay in bed for what seemed like hours and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Hell who could sleep when you had a good-looking… no hot guy across the room from you? Sleeping under the same roof? And she was telling him to leave? God she could just hear her friends when they heard about this one. She groaned as she turned to her right side. The entire girls of the senior class would envy her, hate her, wonder what went on at night between them etc. She needed to tell Sesshomaru right now to keep this quiet. Sure he was the talk of Japan but she didn't want to be labeled as his leading lady. All women would wonder what made her so special. Although the publicity….no. She had to tell him to keep his mouth shut. She crawled out of bed and made her way to Souta's room.

Sesshomaru also couldn't sleep. He could sense that Kagome was awake and he heard her groan about something. Was she in pain? Hn. Then he sensed her coming this way…interesting. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Are you awake?" Kagome whispered opening the door more and now standing in the open doorway. Sesshomaru considered two things:

1.) Saying yes and asking her what the problem was.

2.) Making her walk this way to him and then he'd grab her around the waist and drag her into bed, hover over her as she cringed in embarrassment of him on top of her and then asking her what the problem was.

He liked number 2. Sure there was a possibility that she'd walk away if he didn't answer her but he had a solution for that one too. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tiptoeing further into the room. She stood midway then looked behind her. She didn't want her mother catching them. She would forbid Sesshomaru ever seeing Kagome again and that hurt a lot. More so than her catching Inuyasha with Kikyo.

She saw him lying on the bed, his silver hair as she boldly gulped and came closer. She didn't want to wake him…then a squeak of surprise from her when an arm came and wrapped around her waist pulling her onto the bed.

"Kagome. You dare bother this Sesshomaru while he is resting?" he asked her in a voice that should have made her nervous as he leaned over her. She could not utter a single word as she knew she resembled a tomato now.

"I…that is…" Kagome began.

"This Sesshomaru is listening." He said making her even more nervous.

"I…Sesshomaru…you…" Kagome continued.

"Out with it Kagome." He said as he leaned closer trying to intimidate her.

"Uhh….won'...?" Kagome said in a hurry squirming.

"Hn. and what if I wanted people to know I am with someone? So those countless girls that are after this Sesshomaru will leave him alone? Too many girls send this Sesshomaru love letters." he said. Kagome growled at the thought of girls sending Sesshomaru letters of affection trying to gain his favor.

"Can I go now?" Kagome said trying to pull away from him.

"No." he said as he rolled her over and she was lying on top of him. He held her to him tightly and said he was going to sleep now and so should she. Kagome blinked at his boldness to hold onto her as if she was his…what did he call it? Wife…no mate.

"Umm...this is kind of awkward." Kagome whispered who was pressed to his body and it sent weird feelings through her. She didn't know what they were. Did she like him like that?

"Indeed?" he asked her.

"Mom is going to catch us! And then she's going to call the cops and say you touched me against my will and then you're going to go to jail and…Mmmppff!" and then Sesshomaru kissed her to shut her up. Kagome smiled softly, as she was still being held down, she heard Sesshomaru's heartbeat and fell asleep shortly. Persuasive wasn't he? At least he hadn't left her when she woke the next morning.

_-Going back to real previous problem- _

He stayed for the whole damn weekend! _'Not one day but the whole weekend and mom was all happy about it!'_ Kagome thought angrily stomping to school. So he cared about her…Fine. They were friends after all. But he just basically dumped her in the wet mud. Fine way to show you care about someone. She huffed and made her way to school to give him a piece of her mind. School hadn't started yet and she had a feeling he was headed to the office. What had Inuyasha done this time?

She made her way over to where the main offices were as she saw Sesshomaru in front of her; he hadn't noticed her yet had an unsympathetic expression on his face. She gulped. Yep Inuyasha had done something big this time and Sesshomaru was going to cause him pain. She followed him, she too wanted to know.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-san. It's nice to see you." a secretary from the office said as she stood up.

"Hn. What did my half-wit brother do _**this **_time?" Sesshomaru said in a cruel voice which made even the secretary shiver. Honestly his brother needed to be home-schooled in another country, a cold frozen country without food and women. Honestly did that Kikyo girl think she was the only girl he had brought home? And thought that she was the only one Inuyasha had slept with?

She shook her head sadly. "It's not what he did that's the problem Sesshomaru-san, he has ruined the reputation of a girl in this high school. What to do about it…is as good as anyone's guess. Of course we have suspended him until further notice but…."

"what is it?" Sesshomaru said annoyed. In other words spit it out NOW.

"A girl. By the name of Kagome Higurashi. Senior class. He has spread rumors through school that she is pregnant with someone's child. Some older college-going male." Kagome gasped behind him, blue eyes as wide as saucers. Oh no. How could he? the year hadn't even fully started yet, how had he gotten word around so fast? Facebook?

"Higurashi." The secretary said staring at the mud-covered girl behind Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly turning around to see his wet and muddy friend. Her angry aura dissipated into a worried sick one. Kagome couldn't meet his eyes as her eyes filled with sorrow. He found out that he didn't like this scent on her and was about to say something when…

"Oi Higurashi, looking good!" a senior boy said from passing by the office. Sesshomaru glared at the boy, growling, a look promising future pain and the boy gulped running off saying something about dirty shoes in his gym locker.

"Sesshomaru-san?" the secretary said. It appeared he was in deep thought.

"Hn. Of course my brother just had to spill the secret before anyone else. He does have the reputation of having a big mouth." Sesshomaru started staring at Kagome while he said this. Kagome got this weird feeling of dread, the way he was looking at her.

"Sesshomaru…uhm…" Kagome said in an uncertain voice.

"Not pregnant with my child, secretary but just engaged right now. Meet my lovely wife-to-be Kagome Higurashi." Sesshomaru said. Kagome kept her mouth shut, unable to say anything to him. How was she going to negate this? No one would believe her anyway. And come to think of it, what girl in her right mind would say that (especially when Sesshomaru said it clearly) _'No…we're not engaged. He's just a friend.' _She couldn't even glare at Sesshomaru right now.

"Oh how romantic!" the secretary said happily. Kagome sunk deeper into the ground shaking her head. He had saved her from humiliation, yes, but….no doubt this would be in tomorrow's newspapers. She could see the headlines now.

"**YOUNG C.E.O SESSHOMARU TAISHO, HEIR TO TAISHO INDUSTRIES, MARRIES HIS CHILDHOOD SWEET-HEART KAGOME HIGURASHI." **

Kagome wanted to throw something right now. "Oi Sesshomaru what the hell you doing in my school?" Inuyasha said rudely as he sauntered into the office. He had been called down to the office—no one was surprised when his name was spoken over the intercom, he practically lived in the office. Hard to believe he hadn't been expelled and sent to a remote island yet.

"Aren't you supposed to be suspended you worm?" Sesshomaru said coldly, cracking his knuckles.

"Heh. Huh? Kagome? What the hell are you doing here? What have you been rolling around in the mud with some other guy this time?" Inuyasha said looking at her muddy form. Sesshomaru growled at the way Inuyasha was looking her over and was itching to punch him. Who cared if he was a Taisho. "What's with the upset look you whore? What you want me this time? Why you keep rejecting me the last couple of times?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath then grabbed his brother by his silver hair and dragged him outside. Kagome blinked—she didn't know what to do but then in the end decided to follow them.

The secretary just stared after them. Should she call security? No…Sesshomaru-san was just hurting his delinquent little brother. Who cared? And she went back to work. Humming and smiling to herself that she was the first to get Sesshomaru-san's good news. Higurashi deserved a good future.

"Oi! Let go you damn bastard!" Inuyasha said trying to get away. Sesshomaru pretended he hadn't heard him and dragged him to the limo (he expected Kagome to follow him) threw him inside, Kagome followed him inside and he shut the door behind the two. Kagome bit her lip…Sesshomaru looked scary. She hadn't seen him with that face before. She held her silence as she waited to see where they were going.

"Kago…" Inuyasha started. Sesshomaru did punch him this time. Kagome winced. Ouch. That look like it hurt.

"You will not address her unless this Sesshomaru deems it appropriate." He said coldly. Inuyasha nodded quickly….his half-brother's punches always hurt.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Consider where you are going is to hell." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gulped but said nothing. The partition to the limo was closed so the driver, Jaken couldn't see or hear what was going on in the back. Although knowing Inuyasha and his behavior at home he had a certain hunch as to where this was going.

"Uhm..you know father is…" Inuyasha started lamely.

"I am heir to the clan. I decide your fate baka half-breed. You have been told this a hundred times." Sesshomaru said voice dripping with ice. Inuyasha glared but said nothing. He was right. If Sesshomaru was pissed enough, he could even kill him. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome whose mud had dried by now. "Cold are you Kagome?" he said softly. He pulled her closer to him as she snuggled to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared out the window. It hurt. It did. He used to play with Kagome when they were children but then Sesshomaru came along and stole her! She spent ALL of her time with that cold-hearted bastard! What did he have that Inuyasha didn't? and to top it all off, Kagome didn't even get jealous of the many women he, Inuaysha had been with. Dated them, slept with them, it was truly annoying that Kagome shed not even one tear! Never said she missed Inuyasha and wanted to be with him! Instead Sesshomaru was always there and even flirted with her!

They pulled into the Taisho mansion and Sesshomaru stepped out holding his hand out for Kagome who took it. "You need a shower and perhaps a change of clothes. As a matter of fact, so do I now. You were rubbing all over me when I was holding you in the car. " He said eyeing her thoughtfully. She laughed and playfully punched him saying, _'Gee I hope you're not having any dirty thoughts there Sesshomaru.' _Inuyasha just glared at this interplay, huffed and followed them inside…glad that Sesshomaru wasn't dragging him by his hair this time. Although him flirting with Kagome was just wrong. He didn't know which was worse.

Sesshomaru had Kagome sit on a couch while he turned to face Inuyasha, who was now sporting a death glare at his brother. "Trying to intimidate me are you? who cares what you think? I don't care if you are the heir to the clan Taisho-and think you can do whatever the hell you want to anyone."

"So you would want me have you _disowned? _Behaving as you are now, it is an option. I should speak to father about it." Sesshomaru said watching Inuyasha's expression. Just as he thought. Panicked. Inuyasha was all talk and the girls only swooned over him because his family was rich and he was popular. Disowning Inuyasha, no one would even look his way. It was a thought…perhaps for a while so Inuyasha could start to learn that money doesn't buy you friends, happiness or…someone's heart. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome who was, although adorable covered in dry mud, glaring at him that she needed a shower and she needed one now.

"Up the stairs—second door on left Kagome." Sesshomaru said. He didn't need to give her directions, she knew her way around the mansion.

"Sesshomaru we still need to talk…" Kagome started (She was still miffed about the mud).

"You don't need to talk about shit!" Inuyasha started. They were so chummy! Gah! It made Sesshomaru look like a softie…hey! If he got this on tape and let out to the media his cool image would be ruined! Ha! He saw Kagome walk up the stairs and gulped when Sesshomaru turned around to glare at him. He didn't like the way Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's backside.

"This Sesshomaru believes he's heard enough of your foolishnesses hanyou." He said cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when Sesshomaru walked up to him. Were his knees shaking slightly? He was going to kill him! He was so sure of it! "Now perhaps you'd like to repeat what rumors and names you have been spreading around about Kagome. You always leave me to clean up your messes."

"I knew it! You don't really want to marry Kagome! You just did that to protect her image! And you really want to marry that witch….that girl what's her name? Just cause she's rich like us? Hmm…Kagura! Yes the other millionaire's daughter. You don't love her at all…you just don't want any competition right? Kagome's just a friend who lives in a shrine to you. A poor girl. Why don't you just leave Kagome to me? Huh? I won't break her hea…aiiee!" Inuyasha shrieked when Sesshomaru's hand came up and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him up the stairs and tossed him in his room, closing the door behind him. If he was smart he would stay in there until Sesshomaru deemed it okay for him to step out. Inuyasha knew—Sesshomaru was no joker and if he overstepped his boundaries he would kill him. Truth be told-Inuyasha was always slightly afraid of Sesshomaru….

He huffed as he sat by his window to stare outside. Who was he kidding? Kagome would never look his way again. He had ruined his image, his reputation and what had he done? Spread dirty rumors about her in anger? He shook his head rubbing his eyes, tired suddenly. Kagome would never forgive him. Hell she'd move away and attend a different school in the city to escape the dirty rumors and him…..

_-Kagome- _

She had undressed from her muddy clothes and was now standing under the shower, the hot water cascading down on her feeling good…the best thing that happened today in fact not counting Sesshomaru swooping in to save her reputation, so to speak. She hadn't cared that he'd made such a bold statement and why? Because he was a friend? Because she knew him for so long? Why? She shook her head as she lathered soap on her body. Mud came off her, going down the drain and she had all but forgotten that Sesshomaru almost killed her with that car of his. She didn't bother mentioning to Sesshomaru that she'd grabbed one of his dress shirts, which would reach her knees she was sure. Hell she didn't have any clothes! It was his fault after all! She was sure he wouldn't mind. She grinned as she grabbed the shampoo wondering what he would think of once he saw her prancing around in his expensive dress shirt.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He huffed as he shut the door behind him. His little brother…what a pain. He made his way to his room when he heard the shower running. Hn….So Kagome was taking a shower. He wondered if he should go and interrupt her. She'd freak and probably throw something at him like maybe a shampoo bottle not her red panties…..ah those lacy red panties. He should've kept them. He shook his head as he faced the bathroom. To go in or not to go in—that was the question. She had the door locked but that hadn't stopped him before.

He smirked as he thought about that time when he'd accidently…yes it was _accident _of course when he'd _accidently _walked into Kagome's bathroom (in her home) with her in the shower. Ah yes it was love at first sight but he'd disappeared as soon as he'd come. He didn't want to embarrass her—no doubt she'd throw something at him it was her specialty… and not talk to him for a week and that would hurt him deeply. He sighed as he stared at the door. This was a hard decision to make. He knocked and took a deep breath.

"_Knock…" _

"_Knock…" _

He was about to leave thinking what was he doing? It wasn't if Kagome was going to let him in and oh happy day….suddenly….

"Who is it? It better NOT be you Inuyasha—you jerk! Ruining my life! I hope you're happy! Now I am supposed to be marrying Sesshomaru who yes by the way is way nicer, sexier and kinder than you! I might even decide to forgive him for dumping me in the mud-and the way he glared at the guy in school who was checking me out? You would never do such a thing!" Kagome exclaimed loudly from the shower. Perhaps she should've asked who exactly was at the door before she started ranting at said person standing outside.

Sesshomaru just stared at the door…..

_-Inuyasha-_

He heard and slumped farther into the ground. He heard and it hurt. It did. What had he done? Why had he done it? Because Sesshomaru stole his friend? And he was angry? At who? Kagome? She was now gone...lost to him forever….and he was a baka for not seeing it sooner. He sat crossed legged on the ground, folded his arms and his bangs covered his eyes. Let Sesshomaru do what he would to him.

_-Back to Sesshomaru and the bathroom dilemma-_

He heard the water stopping and Kagome stepping out of the shower. Damn. No Kagome—wet and slippery. Wait….he hadn't given her a change of clothes had he? her clothes still needed to be washed. Would she then saunter out in a towel? Then she'd have to wear his clothes probably…and look hot. 'Hn.' he thought.

Kagome, oblivious as hell as to what was going on outside dried herself and started pulling her well….Sesshomaru's shirt on. She grinned as she thought what he'd say. She buttoned the last button on the shirt and suddenly the door opened and she whipped around to see Sesshomaru's face. Uhhh…..

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome squeaked. The bathroom was steamy as he shut the door behind him. Err…this was getting awkward. She knew one thing though…don't ask a guy what he wants when he's looking at you like he wants to devour you and not in a dangerous way. He looked at her wearing his shirt. 'Hn.' What was she supposed to do now? This was awkward.

He stepped forward and she stepped back towards the wall. "This Sesshomaru came to see whether all of that mud was off your person." (Insert blank look)

_**Eeeehhh?**_

"Say what?" Kagome said as she saw Sesshomaru walk closer to her the way a predator would a prey.

"My shirt looks good on you Kagome." Sesshomaru said ignoring her comment. He unbuttoned the top of the shirt and continued down until the whole shirt was off and looked her over critically. "Nope. No mud on your person. Are you still angry with me Ka-go-me?" he said in a silky voice.

"Huh?" Kagome said. He smirked and handed back her shirt. She fumbled with the buttons, he sighed and started helping her. Odd…she would've thought he'd try something dirty. "I have to make sure to take care of my wife in every possible way." He said as he finished and then pressed her to the wall.

"Mmm…Kagome the steamy atmosphere makes me want to do something dirty…." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck making her blush red. "But we have other ears listening in…" he said sighing as he let go.

"Who?" Kagome said her mind forgetting Inuyasha's room wasn't far away.

"Baka half-wit's." Sesshomaru said letting her go. He grabbed her hand then led her out of the bathroom. Kagome just followed him wondering where they were headed. She was half-dressed and needed new clothes!

"Why are we going to your room?" Kagome asked slowly.

"I have some of your clothes in my closet." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you have some of my clothes?" Kagome asked suspiciously. He kept her clothes?

"It's not the first night you've spent in my room Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru said turning around and smirking at her as he led her into his room.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said clearly confused.

"Why didn't you slap me or push me away when I started undressing you?" he asked her as he shut the door. She didn't know.

"Have you forgotten? It's not the first time I've had you…._my little beloved mate_." he said slowly letting it sink in. She was still all of a sudden staring at him as if he was a three-headed monster come to eat her.

He pulled down her collar and brushed her neck with his hand and something appeared on her neck as she turned to look at it….to reveal a mark…his mark. Mated…they were mated for life.

"When did we… I mean when did you? I mean how come…" Kagome said.

"I had to erase your memory for a while koi. It was for your safety. I was dealing with many powerful rivals who threatened to take you away from me even kill you if they had to. The worst being called Naraku who wanted my company and you. I knew you would jump in and do whatever you could to help and I could not allow this. I will not have you in any danger. This Sesshomaru apologizes." Kagome hugged him tightly showing that she didn't care. He hugged her back sighing in relief.

Inuyasha was all red as he tried not to listen in. He'd never thought his brother could be such a….such a….never mind. Kagome really was lost. He couldn't take someone's mate. Sesshomaru would really kill him. No wonder he was so DAMN pissed when Inuyasha was calling her names and was cruel to her. Hopefully he could apologize so Sesshomaru didn't have to call father. Sesshomaru might be scary but father….he scared the pants off of him. He stared at the window shaking his head and a smile. Well at least he had a little sister now. Hopefully he could patch things up with her, at a distance though. He didn't think Sesshomaru would allow he, Inuyasha to come close to her anytime soon.

"But then how come you had to act so…aloof towards me. You could've been nicer you know." Kagome said huffing playfully punching him in the shoulder. He growled playfully, grabbed her and whispered,

"_Itsumo aishiteru, Kagome."_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! thanks!_


End file.
